Herobrine: The Origin Story
by eeveelutionglaceon
Summary: Everyone is familiar with the story of Herobrine, a ruthless, vicious monster who preys on players in their minecraft worlds. This legend has been 'removed' from the game many times, but always seems to find his way back. But with his existence comes questions: Where did he come from? And why does he kill innocent players? Rated T just in case, but could probably pass for k .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! The idea for this story came to me while I was messing around in creative mode. The first chapter is kind of short and rushed, but please just bear with me for now! I'll have the next chapters out very soon and I promise they'll be better than this one! If you like it so far, feel free to favorite, follow, and review! And if you don't like it, still fell free to review! Don't be nasty about it, but tell me why you don't like it so I can improve! Thanks for reading!**

Her shrill shriek split the air as I hovered over the forest with searching eyes. There! She was crouching in the midst of the flames, protectively covering her child as I swoop down to save them, the flames hungrily licking closer to them.

Pardon me, perhaps I should give you some information about what's happening. My name's Brian. Or at least, I think it is.

You see, I have no idea how I got here or who I am. This morning I woke up in the middle of a forest surrounded by livestock. As I explored in an attempt to jog my memory, I accidentally stumbled into a ravine, where I discovered something you won't believe; I can fly! Crazy, right? Now, instead of remembering just who I am, I'm even more lost! So I've been flying around all day trying to get used to it. I'm doing pretty well, if I could say so myself.

As I've explored, I've noticed the beauty of the world around me. There is plenty of wildlife- cows, sheep, pigs- and the landscape is breathtaking. There's all kinds of trees and hills and mountains, with rivers, lakes, and ponds. Heck, there's even a lava pool in the forest, but I try to avoid that since it makes the area smoldering hot. I've tried as best I can to preserve the environment. I don't break anything if I can help it, and I've actually found out that I have everything I could ever want in this backpack I have (which I also have no memory of). It's crazy, really. There is literally everything in the bag, and nothing ever runs out. So even if I needed something, I at least don't need to take away from the environment.

Earlier, I had also stumbled across a cave. Curiosity got the better of me, so I dove in for a bit of spelunking. It was pretty dark, but I managed to find some torches in that pack of mine, which I had set on the ground at different points. In there, I ran into a group of monsters. Zombies, skeletons, a spider, and a couple of green things, that I later discovered were called creepers. I was freaked out, but then, who wouldn't be? I had sneaked around a bit to try to avoid them, but a zombie had seen me and they all came over to me. My heart was pounding. _Ohnoohnoohno, _I had thought as they all came forward, limping, creeping, and sneaking. I tried running, only to run into a skeleton rounding the corner.

We both hit the ground with a thud. The skeleton was rubbing his head. "Ouch," he muttered. The monster glanced up at me. "Where did you come from?" Strangely, it didn't seem hostile. This surprised me, considering he held a bow and a sheath of arrows was draped over his shoulder. By now, the other group had caught up.

"Yah, we were just coming over to ask you," one of the zombies said. My head was spinning. _They...can talk? Or maybe I can just understand what they're saying...but how? Just who am I?_

"I...don't know," I reply finally, looking around. The creatures still frightened me a bit, as I wasn't entirely convinced that they weren't hostile. "I was exploring, to see if I could remember."

"That's too bad," replied a creeper. A spider screeched in agreement. _I must not be able to understand their language. _"It's almost night, I think. Let's go to the surface now. I know you guys don't like the sun," he continued, directing the last part to the undead creatures around him.

For a while, I roamed around with them. They never asked my name, probably because they knew I didn't remember it, or perhaps they thought it was unimportant. As we neared the forest again, we heard a faint crackling sound. Which brings me to right now. The wildfire. Remember the lava pool I mentioned? Apparently some sparks from it caught some vegetation on fire, or maybe the heat finally just became too much for it, I don't know, but either way it started an intense forest fire in the middle of the night. For a moment, I contemplate quenching the flames with some water, but the fire is spreading too fast and is too large already to put out. A bunch of monsters were fleeing from the angry wall of heat. One of them, a zombie, started asking where his wife and child were. I didn't really think much of how I could actually understand what he was saying when he spoke in a bunch of moans and groans, and I just took off flying over the forest. It was extremely hot, and a few times I had to fly higher because a tree would explode into a shower of sparks, but eventually I spotted them. The zombie lady let out a scream (well, maybe more like a high pitched groan) as a tree popped and crackled, spraying sparks in their direction. She huddled defensively over her son, who didn't seem to understand fully what was happening, just that he was in danger. I dove downward into the blaring flames, the heat seeming to scorch down even into my bones. The woman gasps and holds tightly onto her son as they are scooped into the air by me. I get away from the flames as quickly as possible back into the group of monsters, where I set the pair of zombies down amid a chorus of cheers. The zombie man who was looking for them earlier ran forward and embraced both of them, and then he looked back up at me. "What's your name? You're a hero!" the man asked.

_Hero? I like the sound of that, _I think, somewhat conceitedly. _No one knows who I am yet…this could be a new start for me. _I stand there for a second, and the monsters have crowded around me in a circle. They're all talking at once, and I hear things like, "Yes, tell us!" "You saved them!" "He can fly! "You're our hero!"

_Brian. That's my name but…that's no hero's name. Hero Brian? Herobrian…_

"Herobrine," I decide. The monsters stop their chatter for a moment before breaking out into more cheering.

"I can't thank you enough, Herobrine," the same zombie man said. "You saved my family."

"Yes, thank you." This was the lady talking, hugging her son.

A skeleton stepped forward. He brandished a bow, and wore a golden helmet on his head. _He seems to be the leader, maybe a chief, _I think as he removes the helmet. "Herobrine, you have shown a remarkable feat of heroism. We all thank you, and I don't think anyone will object when I say that you deserve this more than I do." With that, he placed the gold helmet on my head. Cheers broke out around the circle, and the circle closed in on me, hoisting me into the air and carrying me toward the mountains to my new kingdom.

**And that's it for this chapter. Like I said, it's definitely not the best part of the story, but please stick with me at least until the next chapter! I promise it'll be better! Also, don't forget that review! (please!) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay new chapter! Thanks everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed for the support. I'll try to update regularly. I feel like this chapter is a bit slow, but again, just stick with me! I promise it'll be more exciting next chapter! Remember to review, good or bad. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the wildfire incident. Remember how they had carried me off after that? Well, they had carried me into this cave. After I insisted, they set me down and we all walked through the cave together. Eventually, we ended up in this underground castle thing. Personally, I like to call it a stronghold. It just seems to fit better. Anyway, they showed me around. It's a pretty impressive structure; there was a jail in the deeper levels, tons of corridors that led to different rooms, libraries, and there was even this portal-like structure.

The old skeleton leader (whose name, I discovered, was Richard) warned me about the portal. He told me that long ago, his ancestors had to destroy parts of the portal to prevent a fearsome beast from coming through. Legend has it that the Eyes of Ender will repair it. No one could understand why anyone would want to go through the portal (the beast's description was dreadful), but just in case, Silverfish were put in charge of guarding it. Personally, I would invest in a better security system, but Richard told me that nobody has ever tried to repair it, anyway.

The group showed me to the throne room, where they had performed a more official coronation ceremony. I would like to say that I humbly objected to accepting the crown, but I'd be lying. I feel slightly guilty about it now, just taking charge when I barely even knew what was going on, but they all trust me, and I try my best to be a great king. I take good care of the environment, and actually set up a sort of farming system, so we can take care of the livestock more easily. We've made small farms on the side of the mountain, where we grow carrots, potatoes, and wheat to feed to the animals, and we eat what's leftover. It seems to be working; the animal population has grown, and there are all kinds of cute baby cows, sheep, and pigs running around.

On top of the farms, I've also implemented a cleaning crew for the stronghold. There's all kinds of moss and cobwebs everywhere. Some of the citizens (calling them monsters seems somewhat demeaning now) told me that no one ever bothered with cleaning since nobody ever even seemed to notice. Since then, a team of volunteers have been washing moss from the walls and knocking down cobwebs. Now there are at least a few bare spots, but most of the stronghold is still covered in filth. I ignore it the best I can; it'll take forever to clean it all.

Other than that, I haven't changed much in the government around here. Even though it's a monarchy, I try to take everyone's thoughts into consideration before making any decisions. We've started having weekly meetings in the throne room, where a few representatives from each species come to discuss anything that needs discussed. The spiders don't attend, though; they seem to be the animals of the 'monster' world. The skeletons speak for them (they seem to have the closest connection to them; some even ride on spiders). Today is the third meeting.

After some joking and eating, we settle into our seats around a wooden table in a library. "Alright, let's get down to business," I say, still smiling from a joke Richard had told us (it made sense to me to put him on the representative board, since he was the previous leader). "I assume everything has gone well this week as usual?"

Some heads nod, but the three zombie representatives exchange uneasy glances. "Well," one of them, Xander, says, "there was something…strange that we saw today. It wasn't a big deal at first, so we didn't report it immediately, but…" His voice trails off.

"What is it?" I press anxiously. I don't like the tone of his voice; whatever it is, it sounds dangerous.

"I don't know exactly how to say it, but…someone new, I guess you could say, showed up in the forest today. He looked like you, so I thought that was who it was. I went up to ask what you were doing, but when I said 'Hi,' the guy turned around, and I saw that his eyes had color, not white like yours, and he rushed off in a panic. I think he was scared of me." A small bit of hurt shone in Xander's eyes, as though it hurt his feelings that someone would be afraid of him. A twinge of guilt pangs inside of me. _I tried to run from them when I first met them, too._ "Later on, I saw him again. It was awful…" Now, horror lit up his features. "He was cutting down trees, and destroying plants."

Anger surges through me. "What?" I interrupt. "How dare he just show up and start destroying our home?" My fist pounds on the table, and the other representatives speak their agreement.

"That's not all," Xander continues. He looks even more horrified than before. "He…he started killing the animals." This part came out in a hoarse whisper, and left the room in a shocked silence. When none of us spoke, he continued. "Three cows. He killed three cows…one of them had a calf."

I break the silence. "This man has to be stopped," I say angrily. "He can't just go running around destroying the environment and killing animals."

It's Richard that speaks next. "Herobrine, I understand why you are upset, and I understand completely, but we can't be rash about this. We need to find a civilized way to address the problem." Though anger still burns in me, I can't help but agree. I nod to show this, and he continues. "Maybe we can send a couple of citizens to speak with him. Xander, did you see where he went?"

"Well," the zombie answers, "I saw him building a kind of house with the wood he had chopped down. He could be there for tonight."

Richard nods. "Then we'll send two citizens there to talk to him and tell him that we can't tolerate this behavior." He looks around. "I'll send a skeleton."

"And one of my zombies will go," Xander concludes.

I nod. "Right then. Meeting dismissed. Richard and Xander, gather them as soon as possible. There's no time to waste." I stand up, signaling the end of the meeting. As we disperse into the corridors, my mind is racing in fury. _What kind of monster would do something like this?_

Little did I know that this wasn't even the worst of it.

* * *

**So there's that chapter :) Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned to find out what happens next, and in the meantime you can be reviewing! Remember, constructive criticism is okay, just don't be rude about it! Hope to see you next chapter!**


End file.
